


miss you

by Arillow



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arillow/pseuds/Arillow
Summary: Tsukasa liked to think he was good at keeping his feelings under control, but when it came to Leo, it was almost impossible to do so. With him, everything was always so intense to the point of overwhelming Tsukasa, and of course missing him wouldn’t be any different.
Relationships: Suou Tsukasa/Tsukinaga Leo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	miss you

**Author's Note:**

> Or also in which Tsukasa masturbates while wearing Leo's hoodie because he misses him aksdjhskfjshjf (it's not too explicit tho)

The air was chilly even though Spring was almost over by now. Tsukasa sat by his desk in front of his window, going through some paperwork he wanted to be done with before the weekend about a live Knights would have soon. Of course, this Knights was only he, Arashi and Ritsu, and their new members. Izumi was still in Italy, and Leo was God knows where. They would be coming over soon, but not soon enough.

Tsukasa understood they had to move on with their lives now that they were graduated, and he was happy to see them succeed outside of Yumenosaki. But he still missed them very much - especially Leo.

If, when he first met Leo, someone had told him he would miss him to the point it hurt when he left, he wouldn’t have believed them. But it was how he felt right now. He missed his laughter - the sweet ones and even the unhinged, madman ones. He missed the afternoons in the archery hall and sitting with him and with all the kittens huddled around them. He missed the moments sitting by the kotatsu watching Leo compose, so concentrated he wouldn’t hear anything else. Even when Leo annoyed him and made him lose his patience, he missed it too.

And of course, he missed his quick stolen kisses followed by an unapologetic laughter, the mischievous gleam in his eyes right before he kissed him passionately. He missed that night they spent together right after their final live in Yumenosaki, how both of them had red, puffy eyes from all the crying, but big smiles on their faces from thinking of what awaited them in the future. How Leo had put his hoodie around Tsukasa’s shoulders when he saw him shivering from the cold and kissed his cheek delicately, so unlike him.

Realizing he was getting distracted, he sighed. He had been missing Leo more than usual lately, probably because it had been a few days since Leo answered any of their messages. Tsukasa wasn’t much worried - Leo probably had forgotten his phone somewhere, as usual, which was annoying but they were all already used to it -, but not being able to talk to him only made his absence much more prominent.

Tsukasa liked to think he was good at keeping his feelings under control, but when it came to Leo, it was almost impossible to do so. With him, everything was always so intense to the point of overwhelming Tsukasa, and of course missing him wouldn’t be any different.

With a sigh of resignation, he pushed away from his desk and put away his papers, knowing he wouldn’t be able to get anything done like this tonight. He stood up and walked to his closet and reached for one of the drawers, pulling out a blue hoodie from there. Leo’s hoodie.

It had stayed with them since that night, and Leo had never bothered to ask for it back, so Tsukasa ended up taking it home with him. He had hidden it in his closet, a little embarrassed at himself, but in nights like these, when he longed so much for Leo, he took it off to cling to it a bit.

He was still embarrassed, but it was not like there was anyone there to see him. That’s what he told himself as buried his face in it. Leo’s scent had long disappeared, but it didn’t matter anymore. He just wanted to feel closer to Leo, even if just a little bit. Even if it was irrational - it was just a hoodie. Tsukasa didn’t care.

Against his better judgment, he decided to wear it. No one would see it anyway, he muttered to himself as he shed off his clothes and put the hoodie on. Then he crawled under his sheets on his bed, covering himself completely. He felt like an idiot, but Leo usually made him feel like that. It was alright, though; he felt like he could be a fool around Leo, knowing he wouldn’t get judged for it.

Jesus Christ, he really missed him.

He wasn’t usually like this, but going to long without contact was driving him mad. He really couldn’t wait to see him again, hear his voice, feel his lips again and his hands touching him… His face burned with embarrassment and he closed his eyes tightly, but he couldn’t stop his hand from wandering down between his legs.

They had never even done anything but kissing, and even that was already enough to make him blush to the point his cheeks were almost the color of his head - and of course Leo would laugh and call him cute. Tsukasa wasn’t sure he would be able to do anything bolder than that with Leo without melting into a puddle on the floor. At least he would most likely do something terribly embarrassing, and while Leo probably wouldn’t laugh too much at it, he would still be mortified for days.

But alone in the darkness of his room, hiding under his sheets, he allowed himself to fantasize about things he wanted to do, and things he wanted Leo to do to him. Biting his lips to avoid making any embarrassing sounds, he started moving his hand. What would it feel like to have Leo touching him like this? To have his arms wrapped around him, his lips next to his ear whispering things to make him blush and moan while his hand worked? His own hand moved faster, the other hand bringing up the collar of the hoodie to cover his mouth, trying to suppress his sounds.

Time seemed to stop as he lost himself in his fantasies, his mind filled with thoughts of Leo, of bright green eyes and calloused hands and his voice whispering his name. He came with a muffled moan, Leo’s name slipping past his lips. Then he lied there for a moment, trying to catch his breath and also regain his composure. His face burned, and he was so grateful it was too late into the night for anyone to come to his room now.

Quietly, he moved to grab some tissues from his nightstand and cleaned his hand. He was slightly sweaty now, but he was too tired to shower right now. Instead, he curled up once again under his shirt, clutching the hoodie against his body. His chest still ached, but he felt slightly better now. Still thinking of Leo, he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> it's 3am and this has been nagging at the back of my mind for hours now, it's really short but I Had To Do It. I'm not sorry at all aksjdhsfdf


End file.
